


A Tethered Love

by NoirOwl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CS in the beginning but it won't last, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Rating May Change, So chill, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirOwl/pseuds/NoirOwl
Summary: "It was time for their first dance, Regina headed to the bar, she didn’t want to see her. With a new whiskey neat in her hand, she found the courage to turn and watch them dance. As she did the pain in her chest increased and her grip on the glass doubled."Inspired by art from: dalliance-amongst-the-stars.*SQ happy-ending*





	A Tethered Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to the new ride! I may upload often during the month since the Islands are being chill. So, turn on that notification button, press that follow tab. Strap in for this rollercoaster ride, please keep both hands and feet clear and inside the cart; 3..2..1 enjoy the ride!
> 
> Per usual, I do not own any of the characters shown below. This is a work of fiction and used solely in a fictitious manner. All credit goes to the creators and producers of OUAT.

The bells had rung, the trumpets sung, a new happy ending had begun.

She watched as they turned to the crowd, knowing now she had to force a smile upon her face. She caught the knowing look of her son, who was standing next to the alter. Although, he was smiling too, his eyes conveyed his truth.

Both Mills let it happen only wanting the blonde to be happy. She seemed happy, not the brightest smile seen, but she was happy. The Mills went along for the ride, as long as the blonde was happy.

Henry walked to his mother and pointed out his arm, she slid her hand to the crook of his elbow and together they walked behind, Snow and James; Emma and Killian. Together they would get through the little web of pain formulating around their hearts. Regina gave her boy a squeeze. Henry knew his mother loved his birth mother, he knew what Killian had done to his mother, and that fact alone, he disliked Killian with great passion. Following the second event when Killian became hell bent on causing pain to his family. His other mother was happy, finally after seeming to be stuck in a lull in Storybrooke, so he kept quiet about his reservations.

One mother unhappy and one in paradise.

He silently vowed that he would help his brunette mother find peace again. He looked to his right and saw her queenly mask. Regal as always, never letting it drop. Henry decided to place his left hand and squeeze his mother’s left hand that was placed on his forearm. Regina reciprocated his affection by softly gripping his forearm.

\---

The Mills pair stood-by in the sidelines watching the happy couple take their wedding photos. Regina waited when Henry had to go for his turn in the wedding party photo, did she step back into the shadows. Only then did she rub and attempt to soothe the cramping around her heart. She didn’t understand why it hurt so much, why it felt like an unraveling and tugging motion; she supposed it was her light and darkness fighting over each other. Her emotions were running rather haywire today.

Regina snapped away from her inner monologue when she heard her name. Looking up and rubbing her chest one last time, she looked up to see Emma curiously looking over her, before she replaced the look with a smile.

“Regina, come on. Family photo time,” she exclaimed to Regina.

All Regina could do was smile and nod, before heading towards the group. As she neared, her heart gave a painful tug and one that was completely unexpected that had Regina halt momentarily. It was quick enough that she hoped no one noticed, but the hawk eyes from mother and son had. It was then that she realized her magic, she supposed, was drawing her towards Emma. Even as she walked left, she felt something drag her right.

Closing in, “Are you okay?” Emma inquired as she narrowed her eyes to those caramel colored pair.

Smiling as best she could and with a cleared throat, she bored into the teal green, “Never better.”

The photographer began to ask everyone to get into position. From left to right stood, Regina, Henry, Emma, Killian, James, Snow, and Neal. The sunset combined with Storybrooke pine forest as the background. The Mills, The Jones, and The White gathered all together for their family portrait.

What they didn’t know was that the photographer was having trouble with the development of the photo. A strange aura floated around the Mills and Emma, he thought it to be the sunset. But each photo he took after the first a strange light crimson colored line kept running through the Mayor and Sheriff, chest to chest.

“Are you finished now or are they celebrating their honeymoon here too?” inquired Regina as her patience ran thin by the minute.

“I’m sorry, I need to change the lenses very quickly. This one must be faulty.” Explained the Photographer as he quickly maneuvered to his camera cases.

Instead of changing the lenses, he decided to grab another camera. He went back to his station and snapped a few more photos. Still the line appeared and stronger in color. Giving up and deciding to photoshop the line out instead, he told the wedding group he got the shot.

Little did he know that the line he kept recording and burning into his camera’s memory, was the bleeding thread of love. The sequence of one true fate imbedded to another. Though he wouldn’t know the truth until much later, no one really ever had the ability to see such a phenomenon happen in the Enchanted Forest.

\---

Regina lingered around the reception center, heading often to the open bar. The only best decision Snow had made during the preparations. Even with her frequent visits for a refreshed drink, she managed to tame her drinking. She wanted to appear joyful or anything, but the opposite. Even if she did feel miserably heartbroken. It didn’t help that the tugging of pin needles kept dispersing throughout her chest every few seconds. At least she had whiskey. Whiskey soothed the needling sensation for a few moments, giving her a few seconds of reprieve.

It was time for their first dance, Regina headed to the bar, she didn’t want to see her. She had managed so far to see very little of the happy couple in their merry celebration. With a new whiskey neat in her hand, she found the courage to turn and watch them dance. As she did the pain in her chest increased and her grip on the glass doubled.

Searing hot pain ran across her whole torso. It felt as if someone without magical experience was trying to yank her heart out. Her breathing shortened, and the tugging continued. The pain increased when she looked at her taken swan and finally a small gasp passed her lips. She couldn’t take the pain no more. Years stacked upon one another with an ending result of a Frankenstein lump of muscle after its harsh beating. Her love taken to be trampled on. Regina could no longer take the agony. With a final glance of Emma, she turned and walked away.

Magic is emotion. To dull emotion, she decides to take her heart out. Being immune is much better, she tries to reason with herself. The torture will end.

Alas, in the comfort of her home, Regina whispered into the thin air, “Good bye, My Love.” Plunging a hand into her chest, she removed her abused heart. In doing so, the warmth infused into her chocolate eyes dissipated. Glaze frosted over, and sense of lifelessness subdued her.

She could breathe; a lifeless breath, but a breath.


End file.
